


Teddy’s Rampage

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Dean has nightmares after Wishful Thinking (4.08)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy’s Rampage

**Title:**   Teddy’s Rampage  
 **Characters:**   Sam , Dean  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Genre:** General, Humour  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Summary:**   Dean has nightmares after Wishful Thinking (4.08)  
For the prompt #236 High(at [](http://supernatural100.livejournal.com/profile)[**supernatural100**](http://supernatural100.livejournal.com/)  )  
  
"I'm serious Sammy! Stop laughing," Dean grumbled, swinging his legs off the bed.  
  
Coughing, Sam's eyes shone as his mouth twitched as he forced a serious face on. "No...no of course not. It's not at all amusing when you wake up shrieking 'Teddy's on a rampage' and...what was it..." Sam paused, laughter pulling at his features again, "going to shoot you up with his Lolly-Gun."  
  
Dean groaned, falling back onto the bed. "It's been three days of nightmares that make me feel high, like a child and inexplicably like living in a cotton candy house..."  
  
Sam burst into laughter.


End file.
